201st Hunger Games SYOT
by AmyAuthor
Summary: Submit Your Own Tributes! Current spots are District 8 male and female and District 12 male.
1. Chapter 1

Max. of 3 tributes per user. PM me your reply(s)

Hunger Games SYOT Entry Form~~

Name:

Age:

District:

Apperance:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Reaped/Volunteered:

Weapon:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Alliance?:

Hunger Games SYOT Entry Form~~

Name:

Age:  
District:

Apperance:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Reaped/Volunteered:

Weapon:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Alliance?:


	2. Sponsoring System

Hello. Thank you for those generous tribute donaters. I still need a good few tributes before I can start. I currently need:

**UPDATED!**

**District 5-Power and Electricity**

Female:

**District 6-Transpotation**

Male:

**District 8-Textiles and Clothing**

Male:

Female:

**District 12-Coal Mining**

Male:

* * *

**SPONSORING SYSTEM:**

Here is my current sponsoring system.

To get points you must:

Review/Favourite one of my stories-**10 points**

Submit a tribute-**10 points**(each tribute max. 3)

Have your tribute die in bloodbath-**20 points**

Have your tribute survive bloodbath-**20 ****points**

Have your tribute make an alliance-**10 p****oints**

Have your tribute kill someone-**40 points**

Have your favourite tribute get in top 8-**30 points**

**ITEMS:**

Medical Kit - 20 points

1l of water, biscuits and fresh bread - 30 points

Fleece Blanket - 15 points

Extra Clothes - 20 points

Spigot - 15 points

Paints - 20 points

Empty water bottle - 5 points

Full water bottle - 15 points

Medicine for any injury - 25 points

Poison - 20 points

Weapon of your choice - 50 points

Protective Body Armour - 60 points

Sleeping Bag - 15 points

Capitol Meat - 25 points

**I will add more. PM me your favourite tribute when games start!**


	3. District 1 Reapins

_**Sorry. I got the user who submitted Silver wrong. Sorry KadenB and Oreh Keats! Please keep submitting tributes!**_

**Thanks to Oreh Keats and ScaryPotter for submitting Silver and Shimmer!**

**District 1 Reapings**

**Tributes: Silver Smith (18)**

**Shimmer (17)**

**Silver's POV**

The day was finally here. The Reaping I was waiting for since I started training. I was a complete pro when it came to using pantera claws. My father taught me how to use the when I was five.

My father was filthy rich so I had an excellent breakfast everyday. Especially on Reaping days. I dressed in my black tank top and white pants. I brushed my silvery hair and met my father downstairs.

It was just me and him. My mother died giving birth to me. I had no siblings at all. Today's the day, son," said my father, thumping me on the back. I smiled and ate my breakfast.

After breakfast I went to the square where the Reaping would be held. I signed in and joined the other eighteen year old boys.

Our escort was a lady with blue hair and a high squeaky voice. Her name was Louize. She gave a speech about how big an honour it was to represent District 2 for the Hunger Games and then we all pretended to pay attention to the same boring video about the rebellion as we do every year.

Louize then walked over to the girls names and picked one out.

"Is Clara Peters here?" she asked.

"I volunteer as tribute!"screamed about a dozen girls. Finally, one made it to the stage. She smiled at the others she had defeated and marched over to Louize.

"What's your name, dear?" asked Louize. "Shimmer," she replied. Louize nodded and went over to the boys names. She pulled one out.

Before she called out the surname of the boy, I stepped out and volunteered. People then copied and I raced to the stage. I bet them easily.

"Silver Smith!" I said before she asked.

"Thank you to our two volunteers. Now shake hands!" said Louize.

We shook hands and left for the Justice Building.

My dad came in to say goodbye. he warned. And then he left. I had no other visitors.

**Shimmers POV **

I woke up and got dressed into my reaping outfit. It was just a plain green dress. I brushed out my brown hair and did it up in a way everyone would see my blonde streak. If I was going to volunteer I had to look good.

I went to the kitchen and ad breakfast with my dad. "Ready?" he asked. I"Of course!" replied, shocked he had to ask. Everyone said I was the most ruthless District 1 career since the 50th Hunger Games, and we're now on the 201st!

I signed into the Reaping and joined the other seventeen year old girls. Our escort Louize stood on the stage. She gave some stupid speech, we watched some stupid video. And finally, we reached the interesting part. She reached into the bowl of girls names and pulled one out.

"Is Clara Peters here?" she asked.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I screamed.

I ran forward and knocked over a couple of girls, maybe broke a couple of fingers. The usual! I reached the stage and smiled at the losers. she asked. I replied.

The male tribute was next. Some strong boy volunteered. His name was Silver Smith. We shook hands and went into the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

My father came. he said, hugging me. he said. I scoffed. I said. He then left. No one else came.

**General Story **

Eventually, peacekeepers brought them to the train. Their mentor, Julienne, was waiting for them. She told them all about the games. "What weapons can you use?" she asked. "Pantera claws are my best," said Silver. "Two swords," replied Shimmer. "Good!"said Julienne. They spent the rest of the day watching the Reapings.


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Hey. Thanks for reviewing. I hope to fulfil your requests to go with longer chapters and give more information. Anything I leave out you will learn later in the games. Sorry about leaving out the speech in last chapter. I have fixed that. I'm using another software now so it shouldn't happen again! **

**District 2 Reaping**

** Brockton Doubee (18) - Kaden B **

**Eliza Beetle (15) HungerGamesAreBrilliant **

**===Brocton's POV=== **

I woke up in my soft bed. It was the day. The day I would have a shot of escaping my miserable life, or just becoming richer. My family is already rich considering my father and older brother have both won the Hunger Games. We could have had three victors if my older siblings didn't hate each other.

They were twins and both volunteered the same year on purpose, just so they could kill each other. They were the final two and his brother tortured his sister to death. That tore the family apart. My father was proud and praised him. My mother hated him. I don't know how I feel about it though.

I have breakfast with my family. No one talks except my father. He says, "Make sure you volunteer and make me proud." I nod and he smiles.

After breakfast, I retreat to my bedroom. My Reaping outfit is there already. It is a black suit and a bow-tie. I need to make a good first impression for the sponsors. I take a shower and put it on. I wash and comb my dark hair. With my green eyes, I look so handsome you wouldn't believe in a month or two I would have committed murder.

I meet my family in the living room. My mother fixes my hair and straightens my bow-tie. When she thinks I look lovely, we set out for the square. I sign in and my parents gather in the crowds. My brother climbs onto the stage as he will be my mentor.

Then, the district 2 escort, Fawne, stands on the stage. She has curly green hair and is wearing an outrageous outfit. It's a green mini skirt and matching belly-top. Even as a boy I know that is not a good fashion choice.

"Welcome, welcome! To the District 2 Reaping for the 201st Hunger Games. It is an honour to be here today!" she says speaking very slowly as if we are all deaf. We watch the video about the rebellion and the she leaves to pick the female tribute.

Plenty of girls get into a running position. "Eliza Beetle!" she called out. "I volunteer as tribute!" screamed girls. Eliza ran to where she could be noticed and forbade anyone to volunteer for her. The girls returned to their places.

Fawne then picks the male tribute. "Joseph Hunter!" she called. "I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted. I raced to the stage. I was easily the fastest and bet everyone else. "And what is your name?" asked Fawne. "Brockton Doubee," I reply. "Very well. Shake hands you two." she says. We shake hands and then we are led to the Justice Building to say goodbye to our loved ones.

I'm led into a small room with velvet couches and chairs. The walls have framed photographs of significant Capitol citizens and previous Hunger Games victors. I sit on the couch and wait.

First, my parents come in as my brother will meet me on the train. "I am so proud of you, Brockton," says my father. "Yes, but do try and win," said my mother, looking slighty saddened. "Try?" my father asked. "He doesn't need to try! He's a Doubee. Two victors in the family already. Maybe all our children will be now she's dead!" says my father to my mother. "Well, if he had to kill her, why couldn't he have made it quick?" sobbed my mother. She was extremley fond of her as she was her only daughter. "To show that even the final two tributes are weak!" he yelled. My mother hugged me and left.

My father nodded and then left. No one else visted me so I had to wait for Eliza to finish.

**===Eliza's POV===**

I woke up feeling slightly nervous. I know what volunteering is, and yet I'm doing it. I'm only 15, and career tribute's are usually 17 or 18. Occasonaly 16. Rarely 15. My parents, or should I say brother and sister, both won their games and now want me to. Both are parents are dead. They attempted a rebellion one night and boom. They were blown to bits. The Capitol sent us back their body parts. They hated the games and my older siblings hated them.

They attempted the rebellion because of their children. They had so much, and didn't realise what they had done until my brother was reaped. They had six children and six times six equals thirty six, so they would have had to go through thirt six years of watching their kids names going into the bowl. So they rebelled and got blown up. The Capitol aired a replay on television and forced all of Pamen to watch. Now my older brother and sister, Aaron and Fern, act as my parents.

I brush my straight, jet-black hair out and put a headband in to keep it out of my eyes. My eyes. They are beautiful, big and brown.

I put on some old clothes and go down for my breakfast. I have toast, eggs and sausages, with a glass of milk. Two of my younger siblings were in the Reaping this year. Talia and William. Talia was a weak twelve year old, she hadn't been accepted in the district training centre. William was eighteen and he was a skinny boy. He was a vegan and most of our food came from animals so he didn't have much to eat. Only vegetables, fruit and some heerbs and roots. That's all he ate and yet Fern was making him volunteer with me this year.

Me and William made a plan. He would try and run but let someone else beat him to the stage. I like William and don't want him to die. He'd never survive the arena. I go upstairs and change into my reaping outfit. It's a frilly blue dress with a bow. Yuck! It's so girly. I'm surprised Fern chose something so girly for me. Fern enters just then. "Nice, isn't it," she says. "Yeah," I agree. "just a little girly." "Well, people will be surprised when they see your training score, won't they?" she replies. I nod and she does my hair in a plait.

At one o'clock, we all leave for the square. Me, William and Talia sign in and join our age-groups. Fern enters the Justice Building as she will be the female mentor, and Aaron joins the crowds. District 2's escort, Fawne, takes her place on the stage. "Welcome, welcome. To the District 2 Reaping for the 201st Hunger Games. It is an honour to be here today!" she says slowly.

We watch the Rebellion video that must be at least 200 years old and then she picks the female tribute. "Eliza Beetle!" Fawne calls out. I know that Fern and Aaron will kill me if I don't forbid volunteers. I run out where I'm noticed and say, "I forbid any volunteers!" The girls who had been trying to volunteer scowl and return to their places.

I walk on to the stage and see Aaron smiling. Fawne leaves and picks the male tribute. "Joseph Hunter!" calls out Fawne. "I volunteer as triute screamed a dozen boys. They all raced to the stage and I noticed William running slowly, coming last.

A tall, muscular boy reached the stage first. "What's your name?" asked Fawne. "Brockton Doubee," he replied. "Thank you to our tributes, Brockton Doubee and Eliza Beetle! Now shake hands," said Fawne. We shake hands and are led to the Justice Building to say goodbye.

Aaron enters first. "Well done!" he says. He's delighted with me. "I'm so proud of you. Make sure you ally with the other careers and participate in the bloodbath," he tells me. I nod and he leaves.

Talia, William and my other sibling, Keira, come in next. They're all crying and hug me. I also start crying and hug them back. "Take care of yourselves," I say. "Make sure you come back," begs Keira. "I will," I promise. They leave and I am all alone until a peacekeeper comes in to take me to the train.

**I will possibly be able to get District 3 Reapings up today or tomorrow. I'm not sure because it's my cousins Conformation today so I'll be at his house. But they'll definitely be up by Wednesday. Thanks! **


End file.
